Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-27858385-20160224074754/@comment-27858385-20160228113831
Again, I will quote per-paragraph so ( I wish) you can get what I'm trying to convey. "I stand on the side of the other, normal players. Laugh if you want I don't really care. Just know that your views are just like Ochiai. Were you think that players are just heartless chess pieces." As someone who stand neutral you hate Furuya too much, I love him so I defend him. In which base you voice your hatred? LOL. Just because I like Furuya you thought that I take players as heartless piece? again LOL. What I'm trying to convey is that I show you good side of Furuya which you can't accept because of your hatred. I know haters tend to ignore his growth, his kindness, and blow over his mistake so I fully understand your action. "One question. Have you only played a sport were it was either only for fun or only to become better, and not for both? I don't speak for everyone when I say this, but playing for fun can help improve and motivate you to become better. And remember, these are middle school kids, who are playing with their friends to have fun." Some people takes sports seriously and they don't even mind even it takes toll on their body. Practicing half-heartedly won't bring you any good. I practiced Karate before and I do know difference between they who practiced daily, thoroughly and people who practice just to be able to kick. Sorry, very naive if you think people who do sports for fun can step into same stage as people who take it seriously. "OK. Your comparison between Miyuki's circumstance and Furuya's has no commom ground. Furuya played middle school baseball(or tired to). Miyuki played Junior league baseball. The level of players are different, as is what the player asked of them. Furuya's catcher: slower and softer pitches, Miyuki's senpai: respect the senpai and Miyuki: to help the pitcher with pick-offs as their base cover is too slow. Plus Miyuki didn't have to adapt to the other players as nobody had a problem with it or asked him to change it, they only wanted him to show respect to the senpai that he was commanding." Why? Because Miyuki wanted players in their team play as his expectation. You said that their basecover is too slow when they were supposed to do it faster''. I don't know what makes it different? No one should drag his standard down to improve, you will just get sunk with their low standard. Even common people know that you have to aim high or just stay low lol (oh I lol-ed again). ""''THAT is their choice." - which goes both ways. You're saying that after trying to catch, for lets say, a week to a month, with no sort of change in style from Furuya, that it's the catchers fault for finally giving up, when the pitcher gave no sign or indication that he would try to adapt to the catcher, after said catch asked him to. Great logic." What style you expect? Slowing down? To drag his standard? No, if someone wants to be better, they need to strive harder to raise their standard, NOT to drag other's down. Somehow I remember about Ookiku Furikabutte when Mihashi's old catcher gave up on him who throw slow and gave no sign on the match. But they his catcher in highschool can get his talent through his very slow pitch and pull it out. Get what I'm trying to say? Catcher is not a target, but to catch pitcher's pitch and pull out their strength is their basic job, not dragging pitcher down and even abandon him. "Ono is a 3rd year. So your points made with Ono are no longer valid. And do realise that High school baseball and middle school baseball are completely different. Not all players have that "Will" of a sportsmen, some just play for fun or because the school requires them to play a sport." Please throw back when Ono failed to catch Sawamura and even bashed him. But now, Ono even teach his juniors how to get used to peculiar pitches of their pitchers. It's now about now Ono is in 3rd year, but it is Ono's will as sportsman. I don't know how to make you comperehend about sportsman's will and how they won't be good just because they are seniors or in highschool. Please remember that Seidou is a strong team in the first place where 20 people in bench are chosed from 100 players. Even he is in bench, Ono is one of the skilled player who can't build his skill just when he stepped into highschool. Without being told, everyone built their base in elementary school, middle school, etc and still, they need to practice hard. Please put Furuya's mindset to be better in baseball in different box than his catcher in middle school who gave up on him while he had option to grow along with Furuya, just like Renji and Hongou who has been together since middle school until in Komadai. "Y''eah his catcher didn't give up after Sawamura was told that he should throw softer, which he most likely did. '' I don't know were all those other comments about Sawamura came from, as I was just comparing the 2's similar situations. So pls don't try and invent comments that I haven't posted here. "Did Sawamura ever mention that he held back his pitch?" No he didn't, it was Rei-chan who did. Read chapter 2 again, Sawamura was holding back his natural talent for the sake of his team and only with that final pitch did he show it. This tells us that he did in fact adapt to his team. " I gave you Sawamura as comparation about lacking good teammates and holding back. Sawamura wasn't intentionally holding back his skill, it's his teammates holding him back. He didn't do that special pitch intentionally to show his talent (remember Sawamura and his family's reaction when Rei explained about that pitch and thought she was suspicious?). And for teammates, no one left him to play baseball alone just because they are scared, different case with Furuya who was abandoned with everyone. "As for the link, it's a very one-sided post all about how Furuya is the victim. If it held any credit to me, it should have also tried to convey what happened to Furuya and his teammates before Furuya was rejected, but instead it makes the teammates the bad guys by solely focusing on the end result and mean comments, while completely ignoring the events that lead to the decision they made and why they made it." If it was held your credit, you will show Furuya's bad side than hidden kindness she tried to show you. I was surprised you didn't feel moved for it and still see him in dark side. Well you don't see the options I often mentioned so no wonder. I think I'm still fail to convey you about will of sportsman, etc, you really need to do a sport seriously and you need to get rid of your hatred towards Furuya to see this clearly. You might not realize it but dude, is that how much you hate him? Please don't deny because not only me who can see your clear hatred here lol. If you add too much personal opinion about playing for fun etc, remember this work is about people who wants to win the national championship, people who wants to advance, people who are striving to the future, please get rid of your thoughts of happy-go-lucky swinging bat and BOOM maincast become ace, reliable player, etc as in other work, here because you'll hate this work, seriously. I have seen too much people like you in my personal socmed account.